


Astriction & Lascivious

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affectionate Insults, Angry Sex, Author is new to tagging all this so forgive me for slip-ups lol, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Reylo Baby, F/M, Fluff, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Minor Renperor Cameo, More Like Angry Dry Humping, Post TLJ, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, TROS didn't happen, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy, or an attempt at dirty talking by Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: One month after the Battle of Crait, Rey and Kylo Ren struggle with the fact they both miss each other and are extremely horny for one another. Too bad they won't admit it and just stare at each other instead.The Force, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 31
Kudos: 264
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Hot & Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/gifts).



> Hello! For HannahGrace who gave me this prompt:
> 
> "Canonverse post-TLJ story in which Kylo and Rey are both super angry and super horny and... you know the rest. It's a classic that never gets old. Unplanned pregnancy earns you bonus points."
> 
> I love bonus points.

It had been a grand total of one month. One month since the battle on Crait, and one month since Rey rejected Kylo's proposal.

 _No,_ she thought. It wasn't a proposal. It was an offer. To speak of it like a proposal meant it was on some level _romantic_ and that was a concept she couldn't afford. Especially now, as the Resistance settled into its new base and Rey was able to stretch her legs and wander off into the jungle to breathe.

One. Month.

And she was dying of thirst. 

She was no stranger to the flickerings of desire; she had fleeting sensations of it on Jakku but was too focused on living to see the blazing hot sun the next day while enduring her endless wait for something—as Kylo put it so clumsily—that didn't want her.

Kylo Ren. That was a name that did nothing but cause inherent frustration. She loathed that he hid behind the mask. She loathed that stupid _Kylo Ren_ forced her hand. Offered her something and went someplace she couldn't follow.

Rey loathed that she was dying for him. She wanted sweet, sensible, passionate Ben Solo. She wanted everything, from his caring nature to his most brutal. The worst part, she wanted to _climb_ Kylo Ren and have her way with him. Her supposed _enemy_. It was one thing to want to be swept away in his arms, it was another to desire to _sleep_ with him.

It didn't help the two just stared at each other whenever the Force decided to connect them, _frequently._ No words were spoken, just stares being exchanged, and sometimes they go to pretending they couldn't see the other until the bond closed.

She took her makeshift staff and with much aggression, practiced forms against a tree, trying to relieve herself of the thoughts of what could have been. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Stupid Ben Solo. Stupid Kylo Ren.

Some part of her in the back of her mind wished she had taken his hand.

* * *

It had been one month. One single month since Rey rejected his proposal.

One month since he took over the First Order and Kylo couldn't get her off his mind no matter what he did.

Most nights he would toss and turn in his bed and give up trying to sleep. Even though the voice of Snoke was gone and he was allowed for once in his life some freedom, Kylo couldn’t find peace. Freedom came with a price. He was alone in his head.

Well, almost.

Rey took up space rent-free and he couldn't even blame her. He was absolutely gone for her the second his grandfather's lightsaber flew to her grip in the forest. The Force bonded them together, shoving her right at the fucking forefront of his mind. But, he savored every single moment the Force connected them so he couldn't even blame that for his troubles. He elected to blame himself.

He turned over in his black silk bed, annoyed once again that Rey was on his mind. A report came in with no signs of the Resistance anywhere. Frustration shook his fist as he punched a wall at the news. He just wanted to find the Resistance for one singular reason and it was Rey. Always Rey.

Rey. Rey. _Rey._

The bond would open at least once a day, sometimes several. Today, she had been training while he sat in on one of General Hux's long dull bureaucratic meetings. Sweat formed on her temple. Her strays clung to her cheeks, her half-done hair tousled and falling down her back. A trail of sweat dripped down the crest of her breasts, her chest falling and riding with each breath she took. Her thighs quivered with hints of exhaustion. The temptation to reach out and touch the bare skin of her chest with bare hands, and rip her clothes off just to see her in her raw, untamed state, made him tense up right there in that meeting. He couldn’t leave fast enough.

Kylo let out an annoyed sigh at his intrusive thoughts and reached down beneath his waistband and took himself into his hand. Her lovely face invaded his imagination. Beautiful, even when she was fierce, when she was sad, when she was disappointed. That last one stung the most. He earned her looking upon him in disappointment as she closed the door. 

Kylo didn't deserve her. He was getting off at the mere _fucking_ thought of her. 

Losing himself into his dirty fantasy, he thinks of her small chest and how he would be able to grasp one of her breasts in just one hand. How her quivering thighs might feel around his waist. How her lips might part in moans of pleasure beneath him. How her hot tight cunt might _squeeze_ around his cock.

With a groan, he came in his hand, warped with shame and a small semblance of relief. All that would remain a fantasy. Kylo didn't want to think about her anymore, in any way.

He fell into another fruitless sleep.

* * *

The month following Crait, rules were established in the Resistance. The first rule was to dedicate yourself to the cause and never betray it. That was obvious. The second one was to be fair to your subordinates.

The third rule was unspoken: do not piss off the Last Jedi.

The fourth one was a result of the third one: don't mention Kylo Ren around her.

Sometimes people forget the rules.

"You took the _Falcon_ and ran off!" Poe Dameron berated her. 

She rolled her eyes. "I went and got you the supplies you complained about. You're welcome."

"If Kylo Ren saw that ship…"

Finn and Rose took a step back, smarter, and less willing to die than Poe was at that moment.

“Big mistake,” Finn muttered under his breath.

Rey scoffed. Her temper was high already—not enough sleep from the previous night. And she was frustrated sexually. But bringing up _Kylo Ren_ was raising her blood pressure and irritation to a new level. Thinking about her desire to climb that tall tree of a man—her _enemy_ , the Resistance's enemy—brought on the urge to punch something.

"What about Kylo Ren?" she fired back, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring.

Poe took a step back, taking notes from Finn. "He is out for your blood. He is the Jedi Killer."

"And? He's an over-dramatic nerf-herder too. He would rather kill me himself in a duel to the death."

Every bit of that last sentence she was spouting out was a complete lie, but she could never spill the truth. She trusted that Kylo would never hurt her, somehow. And from what she gathered from various Resistance intel, he was probably searching for her. Probably trying to win her back. He was relentless.

Stupid. She really needed to get him off her mind.

She stalked off to her room, hearing Finn telling Poe, “You just had to bring up Kylo Ren.”

Slamming and locking her door, she tossed off her gear, leaving her in only her grey robes, and flopped onto her small bed to stare at the ceiling. Rey really should go out into the dense jungle to relieve her anger at an innocent tree, but her sexual frustration has got to go.

But something held her there, something that stopped her. She shouldn't be thinking about Supreme Leader Kylo Ren like this. His hair, full and luscious even when tousled in the heat of battle, his very full lips that she was tempted to kiss in that very elevator once, his large and sculpted frame that could easily cover hers. It was hard to let him go, even though she flat out reject his propos— _offer._ She wanted to hate him for being so… attractive.

Rey relaxed her tense muscles, putting aside her frustration towards everything for the moment. Her anger mixed with disappointment towards her _enemy_ not mattering right now when she had needs to see to. It was wrong to think of him this way, but it was her own body and who was going to know? Certainly not Finn. Or Poe. Or Rose. Or even Leia. 

Rey would never betray the Resistance, but she had needs. Important needs.

She pushed aside one of her grey wraps and slipped her fingers into her leggings, brushing past her panties into her already wet heat. She teased her skin, her folds, before dipping her thin fingers within. She let out a quieted moan, trying to imagine it was Kylo’s own hands touching her. Preferably in leather. His hands had to span her waist at least from what she could tell. Her arousal rose as she glided her fingers over her sensitive cilt and down into her cunt, slipping one finger inside.

She really wished it was his fingers inside of her, or even his cock.

"Ben," she gasped out, trying desperately to reach deeper with her second finger. 

"Rey?"

Rey’s eyes snapped open. She scrambled off her bunk and shoved her hand out of her leggings. Her cheeks flushed with her messy hair as she stared in horror and irritation at the man of her desires before her.

Why did the Force have to do this to her?

* * *

Kylo had a rather shit day. Well, more than usual.

First, he had suspicions that Armitage Hux circumvented his authority in regards to the troops, and that was a headache in and of itself particularly because Hux denied it and Kylo could read his mind clear as day. Hux got a warning in the form of a partial force-choke.

Second, nothing on the Resistance. In fact, the only thing detailed in the report was the sighting of the _Millennium Falcon_ but they lost track of it in an instant. He knew who was piloting that hunk of junk. The irritation he had been so close to finding her and speaking to her in the flesh made him take his lightsaber to an unsuspecting wall.

“Find. That. Ship,” he growled out. “And bring it in, unharmed, or face the consequences.”

The poor trembling lieutenant—Mitaka—nodded with haste. “Yes my Lord.”

The Knights of Ren also knew never to stand in the pathway of a pissed off Kylo Ren. They didn’t have a death wish.

When he returned to his quarters, he tossed his lightsaber aside and ran his leather-gloved hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His plans all had Rey at the center of them all and without her, he was lost. And angry, and really fucking horny.

The quiet hum of the bond froze him in place before he could move to remove his gloves and get himself off. He turned around and fully hardened at the magnificent sight.

Kylo hadn't anticipated the Force would connect him to Rey in his quarters in the heat of his anger. Or have her on his bed of silk sheets moaning with her hand between her still-clothed legs.

Worst of all, he could detect her every emotion. The bond was a curse and a blessing. Her desire was singing loudly, and she was craving him, all of him. 

And then she said his name.

It all happened so fast, he had to say _something_.

“Rey,” he choked out.

She scrambled off his bed, hand behind her back in shame. Her lovely face was flushed and framed by her stray hair. Her grey robes were askew as she looked upon him with a mix of horror and disdain.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut next chapter.


	2. Debauched & Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags for this fic.
> 
> Also fun fact, this is my first posted smut ever.

Rey had no idea what to do. She was caught getting off to his name.  _ Kylo Ren's _ name. His gaze trailed from her face to her hand, the offending hand that she used to finger herself while picturing him in her fantasies. Shit.

Rey willed herself to speak. “How long were you watching?”

Kylo took a step closer to her and suddenly she was very small and vulnerable. Damn his height and broad shoulders.

Kylo visibly swallowed and contorted his surprised expression into a more neutral one. “Thirty seconds.”

Only thirty seconds. Thirty seconds too long in her opinion. “Forget it happened then.” She averted her gaze from his.

His voice came out firm. “No.”

She looked back at him in confusion. Her blood boiled at the flat out refusal. “No?”

Kylo took another step closer. Their bodies were mere inches away. “No. I’m not going to forget, Rey.”

She glared at him. If he was going to be defiant of her wishes, then she wasn't going to back down.

“You made your choice, I don’t see how—”

“You made your choice to get off to me. Don’t deny it.”

Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared in anger at being cut off so harshly. “I’m not denying anything.”

She glanced at his lips in utter betrayal. Damn him and his perfect enticing lips. At least he didn’t catch her fantasy at being called his little scavenger.

With a tentative touch, Kylo raised his hand up to grasp her chin. “So why did you do it?”

She wanted to squirm. Oh, she definitely wanted to, but she had fire surging in her so she stood her ground in her usual defiance.

“Stress relief,” she spat out. “Nothing more.”

His thumb traced her jawline. “I don’t believe you.”

Her eye twitched. Her fingers reached up and grasped at his collar, yanking him forward to her. Their noses were almost touching. 

“Then better believe me. I've had a shit day thank you very much."

He scoffed. "My day involved receiving a report of a sighting of that piece of junk and yet no new leads on where the Resistance is. You are hard to find."

Rey wanted to bat his hand away from her jaw. "And you are hard to get rid of."

The two simply glared at each other. Kylo's eyes were a bit darker in this light, increasing the intensity of his molten gaze. His passion and desire was singing in the bond. Or was that her own? The only thing that she could really focus on was his mouth. He was right there, too tempting. 

"You should have taken my offer. It still stands," he said, smug about it for some reason.

She rolled her eyes. "You know why I can't," she fired back.

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Your ways of flattering a girl needs improvement."

His thumb graced her cheek with soft strokes, making her heart flutter. "Is that so?"

She had to resist the urge to lean into his touch. He just  _ had _ to be wearing those leather gloves.

"Yes."

"You know you would solve both our problems if you join me."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh, you do? I'm pretty sure your  _ loud _ thoughts about hating me and wanting me to touch you wouldn't be such an issue for you."

"You're one to talk." She glared at him with full force. How dare he. "Your thoughts are stupid loud too."

"I make no attempts to hide anything from you, Rey."

He was just mocking her at this point.

Her grasp on his collar tightened. "I hide nothing."

"Prove it."

So she did, yanking his face to hers and kissing those luscious lips. 

The bond opened wider, the sensations trading between them with each touch. Rey was acutely aware of Kylo's hand reaching around her waist and slamming her hips against his. She kissed him with much aggression, tugging at his lower lip, and earning a groan from him. Satisfied—only temporary and only her ego—she attempted to pull away.

His hand on her jaw grasped her neck and slammed her back to his mouth, growling in frustration. She gasped in shock, allowing him to take full advantage and tease her tongue with a swipe of his own.

The bond, so open, melding the two together, let their loud thoughts dance between their minds. Rey was none too pleased with what Kylo had to say.

_ Don't you dare tease me and run away. _

_ You deserved to feel what I have been feeling, oh wise, and illustrious Supreme Leader. _

_ And what would that feeling be? _

His hand on the small of her back slinked down to grasp her firm ass. She fought against his mouth, trying to lick and tease his tongue right back for that gesture. 

_ Go on, say it for me, my little  _ scavenger.

Was he trying to piss her off even more? She got enough shit from the rest of the Resistance, specifically Poe, but from Kylo fucking Ren? As he is kissing her and touching her in ways she secretly wanted to be touched?

Game on.

_ You deserve to be left feeling desperate and horny as I have felt. _

_ Too late for you. I already have been, ever since you so declined my offer without a word. _

She had to admit, the idea he was hot and horny for her for a month, was making her already aching cunt wetter.

He ground his hips into hers more. Rey broke the kiss for sweet air. She moaned at the twinge of relief in-between her legs.

"I'm going to make you scream as payback for messing with my head for weeks," Kylo said, squeezing her ass in his big gloved hands.

"Fuck," she said, grinding back against his hips in pleasure. "You talk a big game. I don't believe you one bit that you can do it."

He pulled back from her entirely, leaving her body yearning for his touch right back. Kylo's dark gaze captivated her on the spot. "You're wrong, scavenger."

Rey glared at him. "Fight me."

"Oh, I plan to."

She moved to yank at the collar of his tunic but he was faster. He gripped both her wrists and shoved her down to what she assumed was his own bed, soft silk sheets cradling her body. She fought back in a vain attempt to regain control by tugging at her wrists, but all she managed to do was arch her back and cant her hips into his. Her cunt throbbed with need, her blood boiled with desire, her annoyed brain fogged with a haze of lust.

Kylo just  _ had _ to be stronger than her in this regard. Pinned to his bed and grinding against him, Rey's ears took in his stifled moan. He was hard, extremely hard, between her legs. With a sly grin, she connected their mouths again and continued to relieve the ache of her cunt against his hips.

_ First one to come loses,  _ she thought in their bond.

He pushed back against her, kissing her harder than she'd ever been kissed before.

_ Challenge accepted. And you're going to lose, scavenger. _

Kylo's tongue was utterly  _ sinful _ to taste. For the moment she relished in how he had total control over her, hands were still pinned down in a tight embrace of his leather gloves. Rey, however, wasn't completely helpless in his warm grasp. She projected images into his mind; filthy ones of her on her knees, tongue swirling over the head of his cock. 

Kylo pulled away and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses over her cheeks, nipping at her earlobe and sucking at the skin right below it.

"So brilliant, so stunning. But you're still not going to win,” he muttered. 

She could have sworn she heard a thought about her freckles.

The press of their groins together created a delicious friction. Rey shuddered from Kylo's teeth grazing her neck. Ideas were running in his mind, gauging what she liked and wanted, including that stupid scavenger rat comment. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to seal her thoughts away.

"I will win." She clenched her teeth to prevent her voice from falling into a breathless whisper. 

He licked a tender spot on her skin. "We'll see."

Rey whined as he latched onto her neck with his mouth, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh, sure to leave a mark later. A chuckle escaped his lips at her latest thought of kicking him off for the love bite. He looked her over in amusement and an arched brow, stupidly satisfied with his work.

"I hope you're in a cold climate to hide this."

She grinded harder and harder against his hips, eliciting a groan from him.

"They wouldn't know it was you claiming your territory, bastard," she said, leaning her head up to bite at  _ his _ neck instead. He shuddered in turn, breathing ragged.

A particularly hard thrust of his hips made her stifle out a cry of pleasure. Her aching cunt was getting relief, the pressure building. She hated that it felt so good, that he made her feel so good, that he was doing this to her.

Kylo seemed to forget his ministrations upon her, as his lips ghosted hers and the grinding sped up, desperate for release. 

"You… Fuck," he said, each word following a heavy breath. "You do this to me, especially when I catch you training…  _ Fuck _ ."

She smirked amidst the rough humping. "Does seeing me all sweaty and famished turn you on? Truly?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I want to take you in so many ways Rey, my little scavenger _. _ I want to grab you by the hair…"

She bit her own lip at that. He was talking too much, he knows that she loved it, loved all the filthy things he was whispering to her.

"And fuck your hot tight cunt until you see stars. I want you everywhere, in the training rooms, in my actual bedroom, fuck... "

"Then try…" She squirmed, trying to stave off her pleasure for just a bit longer. "Harder, least you want me to get on my knees and suck your cock between my lips and ride you in  _ my _ bed. Fuck…"

Think of nothing else. Think of how sweaty and gross she feels after rigorous training exercises in the forest, her annoyance at being gawked at and being looked up to, anything but how Kylo's body, voice, and sexy leather gloves made her soaked within seconds.

It was too arousing to think about. The friction snapped and Rey let out a high-pitched whine as she rode out her orgasm. Kylo released his firm grip on her wrists and grasped her thigh to push himself to completion. His groans were so hot, Rey wondered if she could come from his voice alone.

He leaned over her, hands keeping himself up as sweat trailed down his temple. His voice, so deep and ragged, whispered, “I win.”

Fuck.

Somehow, Rey had lost their contest—she blamed the fact Kylo had the larger advantage—and now she was going to pay. This little game of theirs in the light of their strained relationship fulfilled the ache and yearning she’d wanted so badly.

"Cocky bastard," she muttered.

He shrugged— _ shrugged _ at her—and tilted his head with that same intense gaze returning. "You were the one who suggested it. I merely," his finger trailed over her jaw, "played along. And I believe that I get my reward."

Her brows tightened into a glare. "And what  _ is _ your reward?"

Kylo removed his entire body from her, her skin so used to his warm embrace she was left yearning again. Her traitorous gaze followed his form as he sat up and his fingers flexed in reflection of his thinking.

For a moment he just stared at her. Rey felt utterly naked in her current debauched state despite still wearing her grey robes. 

His fingers—fuck, they were so ridiculously huge—reached to her lips and she stilled, all control lost just from the simple touch. The cool leather caressed her lips, dipping a little bit into her mouth.

Her cunt was aching again. As if she could possibly get any wetter. 

Yanked up with a slight yelp, Kylo growled into her ear. "You are my reward."

He twisted her around and trailed kisses down her neck, across her nape, and over her shoulders. He brushed aside the fabric, only his lips, tongue, and glove touching her bare skin.

"This  _ prize _ of yours," Rey fired back, despite his thumb stroking dangerously below her lower lip. She clutched at the sheets in her fists. "Isn't going to submit that easily."

"This is payback for torturing me so much," he said, his hands working to peel every piece of clothing off of her.

She did not make his job easy, making herself limp in his arms and grinding back against him. His groan was music to her ears, and he nipped at her neck in turn, practically tearing off her robes, including her leggings and her underthings, leaving her bare skin to shudder at the cool air of his quarters that she could see in a hazy fog. 

"Especially since you were wearing my old clothes." Kylo latched his hand into Rey's hair, tilting her head back to get more access to her neck. 

He was playing rough with her, just like she wanted, even if she gave as good as she could get. If only he couldn't be inside her head as much as she was inside his. It would be easier to resist all this.

"Oh, so the torment has been going since I went straight to you?" She teased, trying desperately not to sound so turned on by his voice and failing.

His fingers traced her hipbone in contemplation. The cool leather trailed back up her abdomen and the curve of her breast. Squeezing a nipple between his fingers, Kylo gave his response.

"Yes."

She bit her lip, grinding back against his groin. Her hands released the silk sheets and grasped at his thighs instead to pull him impossibly closer.

"How's this for torment,  _ Kylo Ren _ ?" She smirked at her own remark and the fact his hardened cock was pressing against her ass.

Rey was silenced by a finger dipping into her sopping wet folds. She curled back even more, forgetting what she was doing to him a moment ago.

He smirked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, grazing the tender spot with his teeth. "I should be asking you the same thing,  _ Rey. _ "

“Bastard,” she moaned. His finger was teasing her, brushing over her nub with a tentative touch. It was electric, her nerves set aflame at that one gesture. That same finger trailed farther down and slipped right into her core.

Damn his fingers for feeling so good inside her cunt. The texture of his gloves against her skin was one thing, but it was another to feel it against her inner walls. Why had Rey resisted this? She always wanted this for far too long in her opinion—for a fucking month—and now Kylo Ren was giving it to her.

“Ah, Ben,” she said, jerking against his finger. 

That did something to Kylo. The bond, singing with his amusement, allowed her to glimpse into his mind. The fantasy of her bent over, taking him deep as she screamed his name over and over, made her groan.

“Say it again,” he demanded, inserting another finger and curling them inside of her. His thumb brushed against her cilt, never once fully giving her what she needed. “And I’ll let you come on my hand.”

Oh, so that’s what he’s playing at. Hear her say his name once during the midst of getting herself off and suddenly it's his kink.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and twisted herself around to face him. The slight surprise gave away to his parted lips. 

She tilted her head with a smirk. “If I am coming, then it's on your cock.”

His eyes widened, rendered utterly speechless. Rey ran a silent victory lap in her mind. Serves him right.

“What are you waiting for? We both know,” she leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck. “You can take whatever you want.”

Her little jab at his own words snapped him back to reality. 

“Rey,” he said, voice strained in the haze of lust.

His gloves came off first—she would miss them dearly—and then his bare hands reached up around her neck and pressed her lips towards his in a fiery kiss.

Her own hands reached for his tunic, tugging at it desperately. She needed this off right  _ now _ . 

Still kissing her, he aided her in removing his clothes until there was nothing left between their skin. His broad chest was so damn firm beneath her palms.

Kylo pulled back and for one moment, Rey saw a flicker of hesitation in his eyes—Ben’s eyes. It faded as quickly as it came, their bond full of resolve. They both wanted this. Really, really, wanted this, and to hell with the consequences.

She pulled him down into the bed, nails trailing down his back and earning a shudder from Kylo’s lips. He pressed her into the mattress, his hands gripping her thighs while running his thick cock between her wet folds. She wondered if she could even take him.

_ You can, and you will, _ he thought through their bond.

She closed her eyes, trying to contain her annoyance at his sudden arrogance.  _ Then get on with it. _

Rey’s hand entangled into his dark locks as he slowly inched into her, stopping to gauge her responses. Her chest heaved up and down as she took him in. Fuck, she wasn’t used to being stretched like this. It didn’t help she was dizzy at the sensations being traded in the bond. His pleasure overwhelmed her as much as her own.

And he pushed, and pushed, until his hips were flushed against hers.

“Fuck,” she gasped out loud. She was so fucking full, she swore she was seeing stars.

Rey was thankful Kylo was going slow to start, each stroke gentle, dragging across even her most sensitive spots. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.

A lot more, dammit.

Her fingers gripped his hair tighter.

_ Faster. Harder. _

_ You’re so bossy, scavenger. _

The fire returned in her blood. That was more like it.

Kylo increased his pace, fucking her as she asked. The humming of their bond could be heard along with the slapping of skin on skin and moans and gasps.

_ So fucking tight, _ he muttered in his lust-filled haze.

Rey herself could barely make her thoughts coherent.  _ Oh, fuck oh fuck… _

“Ben,” she gasped on a particularly rough thrust. 

And suddenly he was off of her, leaving her unfinished. What the fuck. Rey’s eyes snapped open at the emptiness. Before she could verbally protest, Kylo flipped her over, a squeak escaping her. 

“On your knees, my little scavenger,” he ordered her.

“Make. Me.”

She could have  _ sworn _ he shrugged his shoulders as his hands grasped her hips. “If you want.”

Being lifted, Rey had no choice but to be on her knees and the flat of her palms. Kylo re-entered her cunt roughly, the new angle rendering her breathless. 

“Oh shit,” Rey said. 

Kylo dug the pads of his fingers into her upper back, dragging down her skin, leaving trails of fire in his wake with each rough thrust. “So fucking beautiful,” he muttered. “Such a pretty little scavenger.”

“Ah, oh, Ben I…” Rey couldn’t think. So full. So tight. Everything was about him. He was in her, stretching her cunt so wide, his hands holding her hips, his thumbs digging into her ass. Nothing else mattered except how he overwhelmed her senses, fucking her just as she wanted. This was better than any fantasy she could conjure up. The bond also aided in adding to the experience.

Kylo reached underneath her, trailing over her slick nub. “Say my name again and I’ll maybe let you come on my cock.”

Rey bit her lip, beads of sweat trailing down her temple. “ _ Maybe? _ No, it’s a definite, bastard.” 

He let out a chuckle, pressing against her cilt harder. He brushed his knuckles up her back, leaving a chill shuddering her spine, and hooked his fingers into her hair, just the way she liked it.

“Ben,” she whined without hesitation.  _ “Please.” _

He flicked at her cilt. “Since you asked so nicely.” Once. Twice. Three times and she went over the edge a second time.

Rey’s cunt tightened around Kylo’s cock. The white-hot pleasure surged in her blood, making her go limp. Her thighs quivered, and she was lucky that Kylo was holding her up still as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

“You come…” He grunted. “So well.”

Warmth flooded her cunt as he came inside of her. He stilled for a moment, his groans reflecting his pleasure—all too easily felt through the bond—and held her with shaking hands. Pulling out, Kylo placed her back down on the bed. His hot cum dripped down her thighs.

The reality of what they had done crept on them. But there was no regret. All their anger and irritation at the galaxy and each other faded.

Kylo crawled up and laid down next to her, turning to gaze at her. Rey was just as spent as he was, eyes half-lidded as they stared at each other.

What to do, now that they were no longer frustratingly horny and they had just fucked each other within an inch of their lives?

He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. She was shocked at the surprising softness at the touch.

“Rey,” Ben said her name, gentle in tone. “I…”

_ There is too much to talk about. _

Rey reached up and brushed aside his hair. “Later? Please?”

He nodded, pulling the duvet covers up to cover her, hugging her close to his warm chest. “Yes,” he whispered. “We should do this more often.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Sex or…”

“Both.”

_ I like touching you, Rey. _

Rey closed her eyes, content, for the moment.  _ I like it when you touch me. _

* * *

Kylo woke up in his bed, alone.

He cursed the Force for taking the warmth of Rey away.

Turning over, he thought about what they should talk about; undoubtedly the Force will reconnect them again.

For the first time, Kylo Ren was well-rested, and it wasn’t because of the sex, even though that was a workout in and of itself.

No, because it was  _ Rey _ , in his arms. The only one who understood. The only one he wanted in his life forever.

The hazy reality of the previous night settled in. He had kissed her. Explored her body. Fucked her. Made her scream. And she enjoyed every second of it, despite her barbs thrown at him.

He forced himself to get up and dress for the day, a hint of contentment at the thought of being able to speak to her now instead of consistent stare-offs. If only he wasn’t here, having to deal with the irritating likes of General Hux and General Pryde.

It was more amusing to think about Rey’s eventual attempt at hiding his mark on her skin.

Kylo looked into the mirror of the 'fresher and eyed the mark left on his skin, placed perfectly above where the collar of his attire would reach.

Next time they were going to have words about  _ this _ .

Or, maybe not, considering how the next time they are reconnected, the only words exchanged are how they both wanted round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we deal with the consequences hehe.


	3. Panicked & Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a tag for Pregnancy Sex, well, a little bit anyways.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy feels.

It started with a make-out session in the middle of the day.

Rey had just returned from her training in the woods, sweat glistening on her skin. 

The bond had miraculous timing.

Instead of talking about important things, like they both said, they resorted to just fucking and touching each other every chance they got. Rey had touched Kylo's shoulder while he was in a meeting once, and could see a perfectly good table to take advantage of. Even better, no one could see her.

He got back at her the next day for her mischief.

Today was middle of the afternoon, and as much Rey wanted to fuck Kylo Ren, she didn't want to risk getting caught naked in her small bunk.

So it was just kissing, a lot of kissing. 

Kylo's hands—covered in that sinful leather she likes so much—caressed her neck while he devoured her mouth. His hands trailed down her back and around her waist, reaching back up to massage her breasts.

Yet something was off with the sensation. It was as if she was more sensitive than usual. As soon as his hands touched her, he broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked, looking over her face and down at her chest.

Damn him for being such an attentive lover. Why couldn't he make it easier to not want? Why did this bond just make it far, far too easy for Kylo to see into her head and notice everything? She could do the same right back of course, which is how she discovered he has an affinity for her freckles.

Rey nodded, wincing when he pulled his hand away. "I just feel sore here."

"Your monthly, right?"

That seemed logical.

"Mmhm. But I would rather not talk about that." She reached up and their kissing resumed, but she noticed he was being much more gentle with her now. His hands massaged her breasts and tugged her closer to his body.

In hindsight, she should have noticed that her breasts being extra tender was not a usual side effect of her cycle.

Far, far from it.

* * *

Something was up with Rey, Kylo decided. It nagged at him to no end. There was something just off about her in the Force and he couldn't quite pin it down.

The sex was great. But being with her in general was the best thing. For three weeks this was their arrangement, devouring each other every chance they got. He knew her body so well, he had practically mastered it, even if they weren’t constantly doing it.

Yet it didn't change much. They were still at war. Rey locked away her location from him, but he had left the information of his current flagship's location wide open in his mind. It was reckless but he dared to hope that she would one day change her mind.

Still, something was off about Rey. 

His fingers tapped on his armrest as he let General Hux ramble off more bureaucratic nonsense as he did every day, hoping to slide in suggestions for galaxy-wide destruction and hostile takeovers before Kylo fully rejected the notion. Just because he was less on edge now that he finally got some didn't mean he was a fucking pushover.

Kylo had mastered the art of indifference by now.

Out of the corner of his eye, the bond opened up again. Rey looked absolutely green while lying on her bed, causing Kylo's panic to spike. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale and sickly and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Hux was still rambling. Damn this man for going on and on.

"...And we found where the Resistance might be," Hux ended his report.

The sight of Rey's appearance threw him off already, but knowing that they found the Resistance's hideout made his indifferent facade fall right off his face. His intense glare returned in its stead. 

"And where is it?" Kylo asked.

Hux looked like he would be smug if it wasn't for the fact last time Kylo had this look he was Force-choked. "A jungle moon in the outer rim, Ajan Kloss. I shall have the report sent to you post haste. How do we want to initially proceed?"

"Let them think we're still searching."

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Supreme Leader if they get suspicious we should strike now before—" he stopped as soon as he saw Kylo Ren raise his hand up in an all familiar twitch of his fingers.

"Are you questioning me again, General?"

"No sir—"

"Then leave. This discussion is over."

As Hux turned to leave, the bond closed. Full panic settled into Kylo's mind. Something was wrong with Rey. 

Kylo made brisk strides to his private quarters, only making nods at his Knights of Ren in passing.

His anxiety did not ease once upon seeing Rey on his bed, looking so sickly up close. He sat down next to her and brushed aside a stray hair. "Rey?"

The simple touch through the bond opened up her mind to his. She had emptied the contents of lunch into a bin.

Shit, was she getting some sort of virus? A jungle planet was full of pests that could carry a variety of diseases. Who knows what Rey picked up there.

"Your thoughts are so loud," she bemoaned. "I had a bad lunch. I am fine, just sleepy."

It wasn't even registering in her mind that he knew where she was. Kylo took his glove off and felt her cheek with his knuckle. She wasn't running a fever.

He picked her up in his arms, leaning her boneless body against his.

"I can't help but worry about you," he said, kissing her hair.

"Hmm…" She hummed against his chest. "And here I thought you just liked the sex," she teased.

"Like I said, I make no attempt to keep anything from you."

Maybe it was just fluke food poisoning. Nothing else. 

Well, until Rey muttered something as she fell asleep on his chest. "My cycle is late."

Kylo Ren had very little experience with symptoms of pregnancy; he had never seen a pregnant woman except once as a child, but he did know that the timing matched up perfectly. They first started their little arrangement weeks ago in fits of anger and duress. And if fucking once wasn't enough, then doing it several times in several positions for several days would do the job.

With a tentative hand, Ben Solo felt Rey's abdomen, the Force humming as he searched for confirmation.

It was there. A tiny speck in the Force.

Fuck.

* * *

The bond was silent for a week.

It tore Rey apart. She missed Kylo more than she cared to admit to herself. She got so used to the fleeting physical touches, her last memory of him cradling her in his arms as she fell asleep after feeling sick to her stomach.

She wanted that, to wake up every morning in his arms. Kiss him whenever she wanted to, and not when the universe was merciful enough to grant her the chance.

Rey felt like she was just a little bit in love with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Which, she supposed was always true, but it was certainly one thing to lust after him and another to love him.

Her sickness continued on throughout the week. Most of the time she couldn’t even train, she just felt too weak and miserable to do anything. Some days she was fine, and the next she would just get nauseous all over again.

On day four, Rey realized her cycle was still late. Perhaps just stress.

Perhaps.

On day five of this, Rose dragged Rey against her will to the medbay and told the medical droids to run tests on her.

“You’ve been sick for too long Rey, I highly doubt this is just fluke food-poisoning,” Rose said, leaving zero room to debate. “Finn is worried about you too. He’ll be by with food.”

Rose left, and the droids were left to run standard medical procedures.

“Symptoms of the patient indicate pregnancy,” the droid said in a monotone voice, making Rey seize up with dread. “Running testing procedure to determine final diagnosis.”

Rey hadn’t even considered pregnancy being in the realm of possibilities. She wasn’t on her cycle when she was taken over and over by Kylo. 

“Test complete. Diagnosis: Positive.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Patient appears to be early into pregnancy. Symptoms and tests come back with a 95.6% positive diagnosis.”

Rey asked for the test to be run again. Positive.

There were a few things that went through Rey’s jumbled thought process:

One, she was pregnant by some stretch of a miracle. (They had only done it five times. Five times off of ovulation wasn’t supposed to do it, right?)

Two, she had no idea she could even get pregnant through their lascivious activities across the Force-bond.

Three, she was with, of all people, Kylo Ren’s child.

Finn arrived with a tray of food to find a ghostly pale and panicked Rey.

“Hey Rey,” he said, placing the tray next to her medical bed. “Everything alright?”

She forced her lips up into a smile. “I’m fine. The tests said nothing is wrong as far as they can tell.”

Rey hated lying through her teeth. It was easy to not mention anything about the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but this was straight up giving a falsehood to her friend.

It wasn‘t the right time. Far from the right time.

“Are you feeling better?” Finn asked.

_ No, _ she wanted to say.  _ I am carrying the child of Kylo Ren. _

Rey was left for two days agonizing over the news, keeping to herself. She wanted to tell Kylo first before anyone else.

If the Force would only have mercy on her.

Rey found herself awakening in the middle of the night to a soft hand on her cheek. She sat up and inspected Kylo—no, Ben, red-eyed and looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

He swallowed visibly. “Rey.”

She sat up and crossed her arms. “I’m pregnant,” she stated as clear as day.

He sat back on his knees, his hand never leaving her collarbone. “I know. When you said your cycle was late…”

Since when did she say that? “And you figured it out, just like that?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you,” Ben said, looking down. “But as you know…” He pulled her in for a hug. “I missed you.”

She didn’t deserve this lovable man. This large, passionate, lovable man. 

Rey leaned into his touch. “I missed you too.” 

His fingers entangled into her hair, caressing her head with a soft touch.

“What are we going to do?” Rey asked. “Pretty sure we should have talked about this sooner…”

Ben’s chuckle was empty. “No kidding.”

“The Resistance will ask questions. A lot of questions,” Rey looked up into his intense eyes. His brow was tight in thought, considering their options before them.

“We should…” Rey began, stopping before she could finish the thought.

“Tell me,” Ben said. 

_ Tell your mother. _

He averted his gaze. “Rey…”

_ I can’t. _

Rey poked his chest with her finger. “Yes, you can.”

“Do I need to remind you why we are in this position in the first place?” Ben grumbled. “I can’t go back.”

“No,” Rey stated firmly. “None of that. I left you because you offered me power.”

“Because that’s all I’m—”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No.”

He huffed in frustration. “Will you let me—”

“Nope.” she reached up to cup his face in her hands. “I don’t care about power. I don’t care about what you have to offer besides yourself. I love  _ you _ Ben Solo. It killed me leaving you.”

Ben let out a genuine laugh. “And here I thought you liked me for my body.”

Rey smiled with another roll of her eyes. “Your body is just a bonus.”

“Well, now we have that squared away…” Ben reached his hand down to her abdomen. “This is our new issue.”

“Then you will have no problems with me telling Leia,” Rey said.

He sighed. “Rey…”

“You honestly think your own mother wouldn’t care about her future grandchild? Believe me, you’re hopeless when it comes to planning. I’d rather consult an outside source on this.”

“I hope you have a good enough explanation for how you got pregnant in the first place. And I am offended. I can plan.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Then what was that proposal and taking over the galaxy coming from?”

Ben’s cheeks flushed.

* * *

Rey made her way to the general’s quarters. Thankfully it was the evening and there was no one else around.

She knocked and Leia answered.

“Hello Rey,” Leia greeted. 

“Hi General Leia. I need to talk to you about something… Privately.”

“Of course.” Leia invited her in, getting a cup of caf and asking C-3PO and R2 to give them some privacy.

Rey sat down on the small chair across from Leia. “I…” She cleared her throat, observing Leia raising her cup to her lips. “I’m pregnant.”

“I didn’t expect that,” Leia said after an agonizing pause. “Who is the father?”

Rey swallowed. “Your son.”

She had never seen the general so stunned in her life. For a good few minutes Leia just regarded her with a wide-eyed expression melting into confusion, then her eyes misted over. 

“Oh Rey…” Leia placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Does my son know?”

Rey nodded. “He knows. He figured it out first.”

Oops. 

“So how are you speaking to him and should I be concerned?”

Rey laid out the Force bond that began since she went to Ahch-To all the way to it persisting after Snoke’s demise and continuing on almost daily, leaving out the part where they were unbearably lusting after each other.

Leia took it all in stride. “You do realize this will be… Difficult to explain once you start showing. And what of Ben?”

“He wants to be there for the baby.”

“Of course he does, I know my son. But does he have any plan for it?”

“No.”

Leia rubbed her temple. “He’s also his father’s son.”

* * *

Rey considered telling one other person, Rose Tico. She was fond of Rose and it was nice having a friend like her. She would understand more than anything what she was going through and keep it discreet until she started to show.

“How is everything?” Rose asked her when she returned to her bunk. “Finn said you looked like you saw a ghost.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m… I’m fine, just pregnant.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “What? You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Who is the father?” Rose asked, sitting down. “Or do I want to know?”

“It’s complicated so I was hoping you would keep this quiet for as long as possible?” Rey said. “Until I show?”

Rose nodded. “Of course. Thank you for telling me, Rey.”

Rey smiled at her friend, and maybe this might just go alright.

* * *

Kylo considered many things while he ignored Hux’s rambling. In a way he was very giddy and excited—Rey, his precious Rey, was carrying his child. He was going to be a father, and Rey loved him. She wanted him in her life and the baby’s. 

Now if only he didn’t have a problem in the form of the First Order standing in the way of his lover and his child.

He plotted and schemed as he sat upon his throne. He could dismantle the First Order, poke holes in it until it collapsed on itself. That could take too long for his liking. Ben was impulsive but patient, but patience only ran so much. He had nine months. Nine. Months. Or was it even less than that?

Either way, he had a limited timespan to do something about the First Order.

“Bring me the stormtrooper program, General Hux,” Kylo ordered. “Now.”

Hux’s eye twitched. Examining his mind, Kylo saw various degrees of irritation and loathing and something about General Pryde scheming to take over the First Order via assassination. Well, that certainly wouldn’t do.

“Of course,” Hux said, his voice stiff in his tone. “Supreme Leader.”

He made his way out of the throne room as Kylo added one more order.

“And tell General Pryde I wish to speak with him.”

Hux paused for just one moment in his step before leaving through the turbolift.

General Pryde was an elder Empire-sympathizer, wanting for the old days of his youth when the Empire reigned and he was in a position of power. Once he stepped inside the throne room, he remained calm and collected as always.

Kylo slouched on his throne, giving off an air of indifference as per usual.

Time for step one of his improv-grandmaster-plan to take effect.

When Kylo Ren retired to his chambers for the evening, all that remained was a man on the ground for the Knights of Ren to clean up with a lightsaber wound in the back.

* * *

“This… This is your plan?” Rey rubbed her temples. “Hostile new policies of the First Order, then a treaty with the Resistance, then take over the galaxy?”

Ben huffed, slightly offended. “Did you trust those idiots in the New Republic? Because I didn’t.”

“I didn’t even know them. But Leia spoke of them… They didn’t listen to her or trust her.”

“Exactly Rey. As much as I would love to have the First Order collapse in on itself, the Republic hasn’t exactly done a very good job in the first place, and quite frankly I’d rather not have another Star Killer or Empire Wannabe pop up because of idiocy.” He reached for her abdomen and pressed his forehead against hers. “I don’t want our child to grow up in a world of uncertainty.”

Rey reached for his hand. “I know but… You do realize you’re asking something of me that is very hard to swallow. I refused for a reason, other than that whole “Kylo Ren” business.”

In truth, ruling a galaxy with him was very, very appealing once she thought about it. To make sure no child went hungry, to see all the planets and systems out there, to make sure no one would suffer as she did. To make changes that Leia and Rose and other Resistance members spoke of.

Ben held her close, feeling for their child in her belly. 

“I know Rey… But you and I can do so much. When I saw what your parents did to you, I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear to live in a galaxy that allows that.”

Rey’s heart melted. “Ben…”

She lunged forward and kissed his sinful lips, pushing him down onto the bed with all of her weight. She nibbled on his mouth, caressed his tongue, and rubbed her core over his erection forming in his pants.

Breaking away for air, Ben looked dazed and flushed with arousal. 

“Will you,” he cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around her, the leather of his gloves caressing her bare arms and letting the hair on the back of her neck rise. “Will you be my empress, Rey? Please? I’ll be at your side, I’ll protect our child no matter the cost…”

Rey felt tears sting her eyes. “Yes, Ben.” She pecked his lips. “But…”

His brow tightened and she could practically feel his anxiety rise in the Force. “But?”

“You have to thoroughly ravish me first, then tell your mother your plans—” He rolled his eyes at that second part, “—And then I will be your empress.”

He reached up and squeezed her tender breasts through her robes. “That is a tall order, Empress Rey.”

Rey bit her lip to stifle a moan. “I expect to be satisfied.”

Ben pulled her down on top of him and rolled over to pin her down. “You won’t be able to walk once I’m done with you.”

* * *

“This plan is a terrible idea.” Leia rubbed her temples with her fingers.

“He is your son,” Rey said, trying not to shift too much due to how sore she was between her legs. 

“He’s Han Solo’s son at the moment.” Leia took a sip of her caf.

“General,” C-3PO said. “The chances of this plan succeeding is one in seven-hundred million two thousand and fourteen according to my calculations.”

Leia sighed. “Don’t tell me the odds. I don’t like the idea of the First Order ruling; I don’t like the people not having a voice, but…” She squeezed her eyes shut in contemplation. “I love my son. I want to see him again and I love my future grandchild already.”

“Ben said he wants to get rid of the stormtrooper program first. He wants to dismantle the First Order’s worst qualities and put them back together, but in order for that to work he needs to be in power,” Rey explained. “He is at the top right now, already removing the older Empire zealots.”

“Well, that’s a start. At least he has some of his wit about him.” Leia took Rey’s hands into hers. “Rey, it will be hard to get through this. Trying to convince the Resistance after just rebuilding, helping cripple the First Order only to instill my son as a ruler of the galaxy, going against everything I have stood for… I’m willing to, because I never put him first, and that is perhaps my greatest regret in life, and Han’s. I won’t put you second either, or my grandchild’s.” She sat back with a smile. “Who knows, perhaps one day we can instill a government that isn’t total control.”

Rey liked the sound of that. “Thank you, Leia.”

The day came when Rey’s robes began to feel a bit tighter and her nausea increased ten-fold.

Finn brought her some water one day after she spent all afternoon in bed, secretly being held by the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

The connection ended when Rey sat up in her bunk and took the water from Finn.

“Thank you, Finn,” she said, taking small sips with a hoarse throat.

“Rey, what’s going on?” Finn sat down next to her. “You’ve been sick a lot lately, you’ve been acting strange a lot, and I know Rose isn’t exactly telling the entire truth.”

Rey breathed in and out, glad that Ben wasn’t listening in on her half of the conversation. “I’m pregnant.”

Finn’s eyes widened and he stood right up in shock. “What?!”

“I am pregnant.”

She could see the wires and wheels firing and turning in his brain.

Finn pointed a finger at her. “You’re pregnant.”

Rey nodded. “Yes.”

“Who is the father? Wait, how did you… No, I don’t think I want to know. But, who is it?”

Rey swallowed, choking down the truth, temporarily. The plan was set into motion already, but if Finn wasn’t trustworthy then she would have to let him find out months down the road. “Well um, promise me, you have to really promise me, Finn, that you will not tell a single soul. Not even Poe, not even BB-8 or the porgs on the  _ Falcon. _ ”

Finn nodded, sincerity in his voice and his eyes. “Of course Rey. I’m here for you.”

Rey glanced down at her own hands. “Okay then, the father is Kylo Ren.”

Finn gaped at her. “What?”

“Kylo Ren is the father of my child.”

She could see the gears churning in his brain. Confusion then horror crossed his face.

“Kylo Supreme Asshole Ren?”

Well, Rey could hardly blame Finn for having that reaction. “Yes. That one.”

“The same one who attacked you and kidnapped you?”

Rey nodded and did not hesitate. “Yes.”

“The one who every time we mentioned him you would get all storm-cloudy about?”

“Yes.”

Finn took another moment, his horror and outrage still on his face, melting away to concern and fear.

“Did he… hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Rey felt a beam of pride for Ben, knowing deep in her soul he would never hurt her. And she was grateful that Finn cared enough to be concerned about her safety.

“I still don’t get it, Rey,” Finn finally spoke again, putting a hand on her shoulder. “For one I don’t know how you could have ever spoken to Ren in the last two months, much less be in close enough proximity…”

“It’s the Force,” Rey said, hoping that would be a satisfactory answer. Leia did mention something about how Ben’s grandfather had no father. Rey herself wasn’t sure how that happened other than Force interference.

Finn sighed. “I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with that. Do you need anything?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I’m fine Finn. Just tired.”

Finn hugged her and gave her a wry smile. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Finn. For understanding.”

* * *

When Rey began to show, rumors flew around the base about how finally she got some that’s how her temper went down, betting pools on who the father is—names like Matt and Randy flew around—and even one person joked it was Kylo Ren and that’s why they were under a ceasefire negotiation. How absurd.

Rey took a stroll one day through the woods, armed with her lightsaber and enjoying the stretch and the walk.

By her side was her future-Emperor-husband, leaning down to caress her swollen belly and kiss it before continuing their leisurely stroll.

“How is well, taking over the Order and changing it?” Rey asked.

Ben pressed a kiss to her temple before answering. “The Resistance needs better negotiators besides my mother. They crumpled under just one glance from me.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You can probably ease off the intimidation tactics.”

“Once I get rid of General Hux, maybe,” he said with a sly grin. She elbowed him in the ribs.

“Why did I fuck you again?”

“Because,” he leaned forward and kissed the skin beneath her ear. “We both know you wanted to.” He hand slid off her belly and down into her leggings, his gloved hand teasing her sensitive nub. “You kissed me first after all.”

She moaned, leaning against a nearby tree. “You’re so cocky, Ben Solo.”

He continued to nip at her neck while rubbing slow circles over her cilt. She clutched at his shoulders as she found her release, burying her head against his chest.

Her face was fully flushed and a hint of satisfaction thrummed in their bond. 

_ I cannot wait to see you in the flesh,  _ she thought to him.

His arms came around her, hugging her closer to her body.  _ I feel the same. _

With that, Rey pulled back and tilted her head up. Caressing her neck with his knuckles, Ben leaned down and kissed her, making heat simmer in her  _ blood. _

_ I love you, _ they thought in unison.

Everything was going to be fine. She felt it in the Force.

Later on, Poe found out everything in the following order:

  1. Kylo Ren was now Emperor of a new order and got rid of the worst parts of the First Order including the stormtrooper reconditioning program and forbid the making of any more Death Star-like superweapons.
  2. Kylo Ren was Leia Organa’s son.
  3. Rey was Empress of the galaxy.
  4. Her newborn baby was in fact, the child of Kylo Ren.
  5. And Poe was out four-hundred credits against Rose Tico, who had her suspicions the entire time.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to finish this! Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
